The invention generally relates to systems and methods for vascular access. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for assisting medical practitioners in achieving vascular access in a rapid and consistent manner.
Typically, blood vessels or other hollow organs are accessed by practicing the Seldinger technique. In the Seldinger technique, the desired vessel or cavity is punctured with a sharp hollow needle called a trocar, with ultrasound guidance if necessary. A round-tipped guidewire is then advanced through the lumen of the trocar, and the trocar is withdrawn. A “sheath” or blunt cannula can then be passed over the guidewire into the cavity or vessel. After passing a sheath or tube, the guidewire is withdrawn. Vascular access, such as through the Seldinger technique, is generally not practiced outside of controlled hospital environments, and is generally not suitable to uncontrolled environments.
Paramedics, military medics, and other medical professionals who typically practice in field settings rather than clinic or hospital settings generally do not have available ultrasound systems or other external guidance systems for assisting with vascular access. Even trained vascular surgeons may require ultrasound assistance to properly access the vessel for guidewire placement. Still further, medical professionals in the field or other settings may experience conditions where practicing standard vascular access techniques, such as the Seldinger technique, may be impractical or impossible.
The present invention seeks to solve this problem, and others.